pittbynightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Gibbons Brothers
“The reason I talk to myself is because I’m the only one whose answers I accept.”― George Carlin Life Born in to Anna Marie Gibbons, the Gibbons, at least one of them lead a very unfortunate life. Anna Marie played favorites with an almost a dire consequence of the twins. Anna Marie treated Bain to every joy a boy in the early 1900's could ask for, Brigham though spent his time locked in a basement, with the only person showing any kindness being Bain. It said one day Bain decided to play a joke on his mother when he was around the 8, and snuck and switched places for the day with Brigham. Brigham allowed for this ruse to go on for a month allowing Bain to receive the punishment and belittlement he got, despite Bain claiming he had tricked his mother and begging for her ""to stop, don't burn me again" or simply pleading "I'm sorry mother". Eventually Brigham would come down and yell at at Bain calling him a liar "You're BRIGHAM and I am Bain." After eight years of this torture Brigham or Bain depending on who you asked released Brigham and Bain... At this point neither knew who they really where anymore. They found Anna Marie one month later, desiccated and ferment in her own filth of the home's basement. Both boys were placed in the Warren State Hospital. Where they speaking very to other patients, and only with themselves, they were diagnosed with Disassociative Identity Disorder, a Depersonalize disorder, Deep Codependency, and Foile a Deux, and where their own unique personalities had become so meshed neither of them could tell themselves apart from the other. Their stay lasted until a the mid 70's, when they had escaped to a local bridge and attempted to hang themselves in unison. Embrace Their bodies swinging on the bridge holding each others hand. They remember nothing of their Embrace, other than waking back up inside Warren State Hospital's Morgue, and the hunger. When the police came the Coroner was only identified by putting what left of his skin on a mannequin to give it the semblance of a man. Unlife Now returning to their hometown in the middle of the revolt the twins become two of the most feared individuals in the city, not due to generation but their sheer ability to create inhumane chaos, and love of "harmless" pranks. They became obsessed with bridges declared the Bloomfield Tavern their domain, just under the Bloomfield Bridge. They become the leaders of the Malkavians after the elders were beckoned to the Gehenna war out west. While there are others slightly older and more ingratiated into the Kindred society, when asked why they allowed the Twins to take on a leadership role, they said "Oppose them, even I'm not that Crazy" They can been found on occasion if they want to be found at the Bloomfield Bridge, sometimes calling for a meeting of Malkavians at the Tavern that shares it name, and most just ranting at an enthralled audience about the unintelligible. Neither brother participated in the revolt, which the Baron is fine with, despite their inherent horror he didn't think they or really any of the Malkavians could be properly controlled. The Brother also have a childre named Fellow is a gifted seer sought for his visions by both sides of the revolt. The use of his gift is tightly controlled by the Brothers. Category:Malkavian Category:Kindred Category:Characters